One Last Day With You
by Irrevocable Truth
Summary: So maybe I love him, and so what? It's not like I'm going to last long enough to know whether or not he feels the same.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: So, yeah. There's a bit of OOCness, so I figured I should warn you about that.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

**DAWN.**

* * *

Mikan stared at the ceiling.

The digital clock on her bedside table read "12.00 am"

It wasn't quite normal for her to be awake this time of the day, normally she'd be sound asleep and dreaming about howalon.

But this day was different.

Because this day was.. her last.

As a person with memories, at least.

_Mikan pulled her knees closer to her body. Even though she was all wrapped up in a thick blue jacket, it was very cold outside as she waited for the person that she loved most—Natsume._

_She finally found it in her to admit it to herself... although she sure wished that she could admit it to Natsume soon._

_Another mission. He'd been away for about 3 days now, and every one of those 3 days Mikan would find herself staring either at the empty seat beside her or up this sakura tree which she was now sitting under._

_A sound from the bushes alarmed her. She tried to look ready for whatever was coming at her, but shivering and half-frozen, you just wouldn't be able to do anything right anymore. Except for.. well, not move._

_A tall, black, white-masked figure approached her. It was Persona._

_She stood up straight and pulled the most hate-stricken face she could at him. Her beautiful eyes followed his movement as he circled around her. _

"_My, my. So this is what the little white kitten my black cat has been so concerned about looks up close," he said, his voice like that of a murderer's._

"_And this is Persona. The man who is responsible for all of Natsume's pains and sufferings," Mikan replied. Her blood boiled inside her and she wanted to just scream and pounce on him. But, seeing how much he was able to control Natsume, how could her measly girly strength possibly compare to his? She's learned to use her common sense in situations like this now. _

"_What a feisty little girl. And to think I thought that you were innocently cute," he said._

"_First impressions are always wrong. But mine aren't. You're just like I expected you to be—a man to be hated," Mikan replied. Rage in her eyes. She clenched her fists and she waited for a comeback._

"_Better watch your tongue, little kitten. That might get you into some serious trouble."_

_Mikan was about to explode. "What 'serious trouble'?!? You're going to kill me? Fine! Kill me! I don't care! But if you kill me, promise you won't make Natsume do all those stupid missions anymore!" Tears, sparkling in the darkness of night, run down her cheeks slowly. "Promise me you'll stop his pain. Promise me you'll stop his suffering. Promise me you'll make him happy. Promise me!!" _

_Mikan fell on her knees and cried silently. Tears were flowing out continuously, she couldn't control it anymore._

"_I see you've fallen in love with my black cat." Persona stated._

"_Yeah, that's right. I'm in love with Natsume. What're you gonna do about it? Tell him? Go ahead—do me the honors. I could never quite get to tell him anyway. You'd be doing me a favor. And stop calling him 'your' black cat. He's not your possession—he's not a toy for you to manipulate," Mikan confessed._

_She was kind of shocked herself to hear _these_ words coming out of _her_ mouth. She didn't know she loved him _that_ much already. _

"_What do you suggest can replace my—excuse me—_the_ black cat in doing missions then?" Persona asked._

"_Me," Mikan replied._

"_A nice suggestion...but, that would not be enough. You are too...fragile. Too...emotionally involved," he said to her._

"_Then... erase my memories. That way I can't be as 'emotionally involved'. You have people with alices for that. Train me. I can prove I'm not as 'fragile' as you think. I can do it. I promise."_

"_So you are suggesting I take away your memories?" Persona inquired. He was beginning to open up to the idea._

"_...yes." _

"_You do understand the consequences of those actions? You will no longer remember anything about your pathetic little friends. Not even for the black cat," Persona alarmed her._

_No more...Hotaru? _

_No more...Natsume?_

_No more...anyone._

_Mikan's face showed a variety of emotions. She wanted to do it...for Natsume. But she didn't want to do it...for Natsume, too._

_Persona smirked evilly. "I see you are beginning to doubt your decision. Do you wish to continue with your idea? I gladly accept your offer. I think you would be a fine...puppet."_

_Mikan gulped. _

_For Natsume._

"_...Yes."_

"_Good. We can arrange the process to be done by Wednesday next week," Persona smirked again "See you then, my little kitten."_

_When they heard a familiar presence of someone jumping on the branches of the trees swiftly, their conversation stopped instantly._

_Mikan looked at the direction of the sound, and when she looked back at Persona, she found that he had disappeared into the darkness._

Everything they've been through together. All those countless things that seemed to be insignificant once.. somehow, now they mean the world.

Because tomorrow she would just be another empty shell.

Sure, she could probably get new memories, but they just weren't going to be the same anymore.

Everything was going to change forever.

She just knew it.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you think? Yeah, I know, it's long and very dramatic. But I just want to see where this can go. I mean, I want to try it. Anyway, please review.

I am open to advice, suggestions (since I'm just making this up anyway), and constructive criticism. Thanks again :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**MORNING**

* * *

Mikan got up from her bed, her body didn't want to, as it was used to rising very late in the morning already, but every other part of her—her mind, her heart—wanted her up and early for class.

She took her bath and put on her uniform. She wore her socks and put on her shoes, made sure that everything was in her school bag.

Then she ate breakfast.

It's been quite some time since the last time that she was capable of eating breakfast. Usually she didn't have anything in the mornings which led her to pounce on her lunch like a lion thirsting for meat.

Anna and Nonoko would laugh at her as a chicken bone would stick out from her mouth as she talks, and Hotaru would shoot her with her baka gun and remind her never to talk when her mouth is full because she can't understand a word that she's saying.

Sigh.

Memories.

When she saw Hotaru and all her other classmates at the dining area, she tried her best to put on her sweetest smile and greet them a cheery "Good morning!"

They stared at her, wide-eyed, amazed that she—_the_ Mikan Sakura—was up and about at this time.

"What's got into you today, Mikan-chan?" Nonoko asked before she stuffed her mouth with some pancakes.

Yuu looked up from previously spreading a whole lot of syrup on his pancakes. "Yeah, Mikan-chan, you usually aren't up at this hour yet."

"Oh nothing. Just figured I didn't want to get detention from Mr. Jinno for the 929484562th time." Mikan lied. She took her glass and gulped down some orange juice.

It really was great that she was a one-star now. She could finally eat decent breakfasts like this for a change.

"You're lying Mikan," Hotaru said bluntly.

Mikan stopped cutting her pancakes into bite-sized pieces. Was it possible that Hotaru knew... I mean, she was her best friend, after all. And she _was_ really intelligent.

"W-what do you mean, Hotaru?" Mikan asked, pretending to be clueless.

"It's the 929484563rd time."

Mikan sighed in relief. "Oh..haha.." Mikan smiled. That was close.

* * *

Mikan opened the classroom door with her friends behind her. "Good morning, everyone!" she greeted them, as is with her morning ritual.

Like her previous greeting to her friends, she got wide-eyes and shocked expressions as a response.

"A-ah... Mikan-chan, are you sick? Why are you—??" a girl with shoulder-length yellow hair asked.f

"No, of course not! I'm perfectly fine!" She smiled reassuringly. Sheesh, was it so bad to wake up early every now and then?

She sat in her seat, and thought about things as she waited.

Since last week, she's been able to hide the truth from everyone. She's showed no traces of anything of the conversation with Persona—none of her about to lose all of her memories.

She was thankful nobody checked up on her at night. Every night since then, she's been contemplating on her decision. She would cry herself to sleep, and in the morning she's continue crying until she was late.

She was snapped away from her thoughts when a raven-haired boy whom she loved sat beside her.

"Good morning, Natsume. Good morning, Ruka-pyon," she greeted them with a smile.

"Good morning, Mikan-san," Ruka replied.

"Hn."

Mikan didn't pull a retort at Natsume. She was going to forget about his arrogant attitude soon anyway.

"Are you okay, Mikan-san?" Ruka asked her.

"Hm? Why do you ask?" Mikan answered.

"It's just that...normally you'd be shouting retorts at Natsume now," he replied.

"Oh. Well, I just... didn't feel like it," Mikan smiled again. Wow, was it hard to keep smiling like this when she was in NO mood to smile—who would be when you knew that all of your memories would be erased tomorrow?!?

That made them more suspicious. Mikan? Not feel like retorting at Natsume's i-don't-care attitude? Impossible!

Suddenly they were crowding over Mikan and asking if she wanted to go to the infirmary. Some were placing the back of their hands on her forehead and neck to check her temperature. There were also some who stuffed thermometers in her mouth. Some were ready to call the teacher in case of something.

With all the commotion, they didn't notice Narumi and the substitute teacher enter the room.

"Good morning, class!" Narumi greeted cheerily, completely oblivious to the fact that except for the four [Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka], nobody was in their seats.

"Good morning, Narumi-sensei," the class greeted back as they slowly, _SLOWLY _went back to their seats.

"What was all that about?" Narumi asked.

"I-it was nothing, really.." Mikan replied.

"Are you sure, Mikan-chan?" Narumi asked with that happy voice of his.

"Yes!" Mikan answered with a smile.

"That's good then," Narumi continued "Because now, I shall assign you partners for today's special activity!"

Sweat Drop.

"A-ah... Narumi-sensei.. I... okay but.. anybody but Nat—" Mikan was cut mid-sentence.

"And Mikan-chan, you're partnered with Natsume-kun," Narumi announced with a voice that said he was definitely up to something.

"E-EH?!?!" Mikan shouted. "B-but I... "

Mikan admitted it to herself. Yeah, she liked Natsume and all but...

_Whenever I'm with him, I just... I'm all nervous and I can't talk straight... and my mind becomes totally blank... and when I—and when I—and when I look into his eyes, it's like I fall into a trance and then suddenly I—forget my own name. *Sigh* I'm pathetically in love with that jerk. I really am a stupid little girl._

When Mikan was snapped back to reality from her thoughts, she just couldn't help but notice a certain Koko with mind-reading powers smirk evilly at her.

"I-I—Koko—It's not that—It's—AHH!!!" Mikan panicked.

God. And when she was doing so well at hiding it too—her cover was blown! NO!!

Panic. Panic.

"P-please don't tell anyone—I'll do anything! I promise!" Mikan begged at Koko on her knees.

"Don't worry... I won't tell—yet," Koko grinned. This mind-reading power sure was handy.

Mikan sighed in relief.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. What _was_ the little girl thinking that made Koko grin so much.. ?

"I shall now announce the rest," Narumi continued.

"Hotaru Imai-san with Ruka Nogi-kun."

"EHH?!?!" Ruka exclaimed.

"Nonoko-san with... " as Narumi continued on, the class saw a sort of pattern—he was pairing up "would-be lovers."

"And now, the project itself. It's quite easy. All you have to do is..." a pause for a dramatic effect.

Anticipation.

"..this," Narumi concluded as he took out a box hidden underneath the teacher's desk. He then took out one of its contents—

A handcuff.

"You have to be handcuffed to your partner for at least 5 hours," Narumi smiled that smile that said 'Haha! Fooled you again! You got it, it isn't really that type of project, it's another one of my messed up ideas that I do for my personal entertainment!' with all its bluntness. "Anyway, I'll be going now! Oh, and I hid the keys somewhere." he declared as he ran off somewhere before the class fully understood what he just made them do.

The classroom was a riot afterwards.

"W-why, God? Why?!?" the substitute teacher cried as he cowardly distributed the handcuffs, leaving him face-to-face with annoyed students.

"That Narumi..." one of Natsume's "minions" [followers would be the "non-evil, non-twisted" synonym for that] cursed under his breath.

"N-n-n-natsume-san... the..." the teacher shook as he slowly reached out his arm to hand Natsume the handcuff.

When Natsume turned to face him, his deadly glare left the teacher frozen. It appears it was a good idea to give the handcuffs to this pair last.

"I'll take that, sensei," Mikan smiled, taking the handcuff from the statue-d teacher's hand.

"Natsume, give me your wrist, please," Mikan asked him in a friendly voice.

"No," Natusme answered, as emotionless as ever.

"But Narumi-sensei said that we..." Mikan said, her tone getting a bit less friendly and a bit more annoyed.

"Screw that teacher." Natsume said as he walked off to some place.

"Wait up, Natsume!" Mikan called out as she hurriedly tried to catch up with Natsume's pace.

* * *

"Nogi," Hotaru called to the rabbit-carrying boy that was following her around.

"Y-yes?" Ruka asked.

"What do you intend to do about those handcuffs?" Hotaru asked in a flat, blunt tone.

"I-I'm not sure... If it's alright with you then..." Ruka said, but he trailed off to somewhere distant in his mind before finishing the sentence that we probably all know the continuation to.

Hotaru shrugged.

"Just don't get in my way," Hotaru said as she turned around again, this time a little slower, so that Ruka would be able to catch up to her.

He stared and hesitated for a moment. Then a small smile played with his lips without him realizing it.

Then he closed the handcuffs on their wrists, and they were locked together.

* * *

"Natsume!! Stop!" Mikan shouted as she continued to run after him—although he wasn't really running, he was just naturally fast.

And Natsume stopped, causing Mikan to bump into his back.

"It hurts..." Mikan murmured.

"Stop following me, little girl," Natsume coldly stated.

"B-but... the project is... " Mikan started, getting up.

"It's stupid," Natsume said.

"I know! But it's still—" Mikan retorted.

"Could it be that secretly this little polka-dotted panties wearing girl I'm talking to right now actually has _feelings_ for me?" Natsume said in that rhetorically annoying tone of his.

"W-w-what are you talking about, idiot?!" Mikan squealed as she felt her blood rise to her cheeks.

She looked down, too ashamed to let Natsume see her terribly red face.

Awkward silence.

_Gah. I hate it when she makes me feel guilty about being mean to her._

"If you want to do this activity so much, I don't care," Natsume grumbled. "But I'm NOT going to approve of you handcuffing yourself to me. You can stick around, if you must. But trust that I am not holding responsibility for you if you die or whatnot."

After a few seconds of hesitant pause, Mikan murmured, head slightly looking up to see Natsume's face, "Really?"

Natsume could feel himself blushing. He turned away from Mikan's all-too-cute face. Yeah, right. Like _he'd _show weakness in front of someone. A girl, no less.

He'd rather get shot.

_

* * *

_

"Do whatever you want," Natsume said in an emotionless manner as he started walking away, this time slower, to let the girl catch up.

"Thanks Natsume... and I'm sorry," Mikan smiled as she settled herself with walking beside him.

It wasn't exactly like he didn't want Mikan to be by his side, on the contrary, he wanted just that. It's just that it was really hard to admit that; especially when you have your reputation to protect, like Natsume Hyuuga—it was just too.. embarrassing. And besides, he still had time.

Perhaps, a little less than what he thinks.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

From now on, I shall try to refrain from making too many author's notes with me and my blabbering. I think it's better for all of you readers that way, since what I say practically just delays your reading and stuff.

So I shall practice saying things only when important.

So I shall tell you all now: Please, please, please. Tell me everything you think about this story. I don't care whether it's praise, or flames. I have grown up and I think I can handle criticisms. Well-rounded criticisms that help me as a writer are very, very appreciated. Tell me also when you think the chapter was too long, too short, confusing, full of grammar errors, uneventful, irrelevant, or what. Also tell me when you have suggestions and I shall put them into consideration :)


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**NOON**

* * *

_-MIKAN'S POV-_

For the rest of that morning, I had settled for just being by Natsume's side. Not exactly the perfect way to spend my last day, but hey. That's just how it is. And I'm perfectly comfortable with just being with Natsume. It's enough, I think.

He doesn't do much to acknowledge my presence, like, oh, I don't know. Try to start a worthwhile conversation, perhaps?

We were just silent most of the time. And that kinda sucked, but hey, who am I to complain? I get to spend my last day with Natsume. Who could ask for more?

I don't think that Natsume ever forgot that I was there, though. He always waited up for me when he felt that I was too far away already [Although I doubt that he'd ever admit that.] He wasn't the type to stop, turn around and wait for me to catch up, though. Of course not.

Could you imagine _the_ Natsume Hyuuga do that? To me, no less? The clumsy polka-dotted panties girl who dared go against Natsume and his 'gang' during her first days of school?

Nah. 'Course not.

He probably just cares to much about his friends. Yeah. That's it.

_Friends._

I should be happy that Natsume treats me as his friend and all but.. sometimes I've wondered if that's all we'll ever really be.

-NORMAL POV-

Through the time that Mikan has spent here in Alice Academy, she has become a little more observant with little things. [ See previous incidents ] Like the way she noticed Natsume deliberately waiting for her to catch up and walk side-by-side with him to .. well, particularly nowhere.

But, sadly enough, she was still dense when it came to love.

Obviously, [ though apparently not so in Mikan's perspective ] Natsume was dead in love with her.

Any boy other than Ruka, Yuu, Koko, and other none suspicious and trustworthy guys in the eyes of Natsume Hyuuga who came within a 5-feet radius of her was immediately pulled off into the forest for a thorough investigation. Of course, Mikan never found out about that.

His over protectiveness was practically known by the whole school—including unknowing teachers who dared lecture Mikan on some of her imperfections. Namely: math, history, language, arts, physical education, academics, punctuality, responsibility.. and practically everything else along those lines.—except for Mikan herself.

Heck, even the janitor knew.

Nobody ever, ever tried to tell her, of course. They were all in fear of what Natsume might do if they ever even thought about it.

Except for Hotaru, of course. But then again, she was Hotaru. She didn't exactly care. The reason why she DIDN'T tell Mikan was not because of fear, but because of the scheme she was conjuring up in her evil mind on all the ways she could make a profit out of it.

Meanwhile, as Mikan was oblivious to Natsume's feelings, it turns out that the lack of wisdom in the area of 'love' was vice versa.

Yeah, Mikan had been trying to hide it, but really—she was a downright bad liar.

She was totally in love with him.

Yeah, Natsume wasn't exactly the stupid-est person. He did notice those times when Mikan would stare at him, or blush when their eyes met, or those other instances, and he had considered the possibility but.. then something would happen, like he'd tease her or something of the sort, and she'd storm off and stick her tongue out at him. And then he'd shrug the previous idea off.

And so, they have been living their love life-s like that for some time now, and hopefully, we'll see some sort of development soon.

The two of them walked some more. Mikan was practically dragging her feet along.

It was pretty exhausting, walking pointlessly to somewhere she didn't know.

"Ne, Natsume.. uh.. where are we going?" Mikan wailed.

Natsume thought for a bit. Truthfully, he hadn't thought about that, given the fact that he was enjoying Mikan walking beside him without complaint for about one and a half hours now.

So he did what he always did.

Stay quiet, and act cool like he knows where he's going.

Then he decided that they should just go to the cafeteria. Yeah, the cafeteria was good.

Besides, it was practically lunch time.

Mikan waited for Natsume's reply for a while, then decided that she wasn't going to get an answer.

And so, after some more painful steps, they arrived at the cafeteria's door.

Natsume walked in and Mikan followed with heavy feet.

* * *

Ruka's hand ached.

Bad.

Hotaru had been moving her hands too much.

She was in the process of making something again, Ruka knew better than to ask _what_, and Ruka's hand was pulled and pushed in and out of the way.

Ruka wanted to complain, but hey, with Hotaru Imai a few inches away from you and the baka gun in sight, it was best not to.

Ruka sighed.

Narumi was definitely part of one of his Top 50 To-Kill-When-I've-Become-Less-Nice list.

Number 1 was the student who had taken a chicken from the chicken farm at school and cooked it for dinner.

People kept warning him that one day his kindness would do something to him, but he wasn't really one to take it too personally, with his kind personality and all.

Back in reality, Ruka sighed again.

Yes, he wasn't exactly the best conversationalist in the world but, sheesh, Hotaru could at least say SOMETHING.

And after more than an hour of silence, Hotaru finally said something.

"Don't feel neglected there."

Ruka was, at first, downright shocked. Could _the_ Hotaru Imai have said that to _him_, Ruka Nogi?

A strange happiness was spreading throughout his heart, completely broken when she added,

"Later I'm going to make you wear the different outfits I made and take your pictures."

* * *

The lunch was good.

Mikan had eaten a lot for today's lunch, seeing as she wanted her last day to be absolutely memorable.

_Memorable._

Now _that_ was just plain ironic.

She had the money to pay this time, but happily, some secret person who refused to give out his/her identity had paid for her meal.

Talk about luck, huh?

* * *

Natsume had only watched Mikan scoff down tons of food in her mouth. He was content with a glass of water. Anyway, Mikan was sitting beside him, so he had no room to complain.

Sure, they sat at the same table every freaking day of school and all, but .. he had never actually sat _beside _Mikan. He always sat beside Ruka, and facing Mikan. Never _beside_ Mikan.

" _Natsume, get a hold of yourself. Why are you making such a big deal out of this? She's just _SITTING _BESIDE YOU, for crying out loud. Hold up your pride, man," _a voice inside of Natsume shouted at him.

Great, now he has voices talking inside of his head. That clearly meant he wasn't in his right mind anymore, right?

"_Of course you wouldn't be in your right mind. Here, sitting _BESIDE_ you, is that girl you've loved for how much years? Say something nice, idiot," another voice crept up at him._

"_No way. Don't dare say something nice to her. She's annoying, an idiot, clumsy, _and **annoying—**_ she's definitely not what I would call perfect. Besides, you have your pride, man. Don't let this _one _girl ruin your reputation. Cold, death glares, killing aura, remember??" _the first voice reminded him.

"_But you love her and you know that you don't care if your reputation gets ruined or not," _the second retorted.

"_But that's—"_

Natsume shook his head and mentally slapped himself.

Reminder: Go see doctor as soon as possible.

Two voices inside his head arguing is definitely a symptom of something bad.

"_It's called _IN LOVE_, dude."_

"Shut up," He wanted to scream into his brain.

"Natsume, are you okay?" Mikan asked as she pulled her face closer to Natsume's in order to get a better view of his face.

Natsume could feel blood rise to his face, and he quickly tried to turn away to hide it.

"Hn," he tried to mutter.

"Natsume, your face is red. Are you sure you don't have a fever or something?" Mikan put her hand to his forehead, checking to see his temperature.

By this, Natsume blushed even harder.

He tried to cool himself down. _God, this is NOT the time to be losing my cool. _Natsume thought.

When he felt he wasn't as red anymore, and he could talk right again, he managed to grab a hold of Mikan's hand. It was his turn to make her uncomfortable.

* * *

This time, Natsume was the one to pull his face closer to Mikan's.

"Why, little girl? Concerned?" he said with that smirk plastered all over his face, his grip on Mikan's hand tightening.

"M-m-me?! Concerned? About you? Ha-ha, of course not!" Mikan said, red clearly spreading across her face.

"Then why are you blushing?" Natsume said, leaning ever-so close. He had that smirk. That evil, evil smirk.

"Blushing?!?! I'm not—I'm not blushing!!" Mikan retorted rather lamely as she tried to pull her face away.

"And why are you stuttering?" Natsume said, his smirk still there.

"I-I'm—Of course I'm not—I—I—I'm not stuttering!" Mikan replied, quite differently from what she had hoped it would turn out. She ended up stuttering more, what with Natsume's face centimetres from hers. She could feel his hot breath on her skin, and trust her enough to know, it wasn't exactly something that could get you to talk wonderfully fluent complete sentences.

Natsume scoffed as he let go of Mikan's hand and pulled away.

He resumed to sitting back, relaxed and cool as ever.

Mikan took a few seconds to regain her senses and resume to eating.

Mikan glanced at Natsume, and when their eyes met, she couldn't help blushing.

Natsume smiled inwardly.

* * *

When she had said 'outfits', Ruka had pictured 'embarassing for him' and 'worthy of fan girls to squeal over'. He did not have in mind this.

"Imai!!" he shouted. If he could run away he would, but because of these cursed handcuffs, he had to wear this.

"Fix your bowtie, Nogi," Hotaru commanded.

Strangely enough, Ruka's free hand found itself complying with her demands.

Like when she said, 'Put on that rabbit costume with the pink frills and stuff.'

Yes, curse his hands, his body, his mind for following, and definitely curse his heart for falling in love.

Okay, the cat is out of the bag.

Ruka Nogi has been terribly in love with Hotaru Imai.

He has tried to revert back to Mikan, and when _that _didn't work, he had even tried to force himself to fall in love with some of his obsessive fan girls. [Yes, he was desperate to run away from the truth of it all.]

And when_ that _didn't work, he was forced to admit to himself and the entire animal kingdom the truth of the matter that he was in love with an unattainable girl who drove him crazy.

_Click._

The flash of Hotaru's digital camera was blinding.

And when Hotaru looked to see how the picture turned out, she had a hard time trying to stifle her laughter.

And that's saying something.

* * *

Natsume had paid for Mikan's meal. Mikan didn't know, of course.

Natsume had talked to the waitress when she was scoffing down the ginormous pile of food laid before their table, completely oblivious to nothing besides the chicken she had in front of her and all the other food.

Of course, for Natsume, talking always included a side-threat like "Tell her and I'll burn you to ashes."

* * *

Sitting under the sakura tree, Mikan was looking up at the clouds, reminiscing again.

She was trying to find the words to tell Natsume about tomorrow.

_**1. Hey Natsume. I'm gonna lose all my memories tomorrow, good bye. I'll meet you again tomorrow.**_

_**2. Say Natsume, what would you do if you had to lose all your memories today? *Wait for answer* Well, guess what? I'm losing mine tomorrow!**_

_**3. Natsume, I don't know how to tell you this but.. I'm losing my memories tomorrow.**_

_Ah, forget it. No. 1 sounds like I'm joking, No. 2 sounds like I'm so happy about it, and No. 3 is just plain clichéd and dramatic._

Mikan sighed. Breaking the truth sure is a tough task.

Well, for now, she could tell him one thing.

"I love you, Natsume."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Okay, I know how I promised I'd avoid too many author's notes, but I must warn you: this chapter has really long paragraphs at the near end. I'm just finding a means to which I can vex my emotions on, and I take it out on writing. Anyway, fair warning, everyone.

Since I have this author's note anyway, might as well squeeze in other stuff. This was supposed to have more events, and it originally didn't have that ending to this 'cause it's so much like the previous chapter's ending. But it was so long, and I had to cut it. So, yeah. Sorry 'bout that.

**P.S.** In case you're wondering [And nobody has so far. Not from the reviews I get, anyway], this story won't last any more than 10 chapters. Perhaps less. Though I'm not entirely sure.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**AFTERNOON**

* * *

"I love you, Natsume."

Well, Mikan **COULD** have told him that, but when she tried, her mouth and mind completely contradicted what her heart wanted to burst out, and instead she said,

"Hey Natsume."

Curse this.

**Almost**. She_ almost _said it. _**This**_ close.

_Stupid conflicting mouth._

Natsume looked up slightly from the latest edition of the manga series he's been reading since God-knows-when, and replied, "Hn?" For a moment there, from his peripheral vision, Mikan looked like she had something important to say.

"Eh... uhm..." Mikan fidgeted with the hem of her blouse. She wasn't supposed to start a conversation. But she **did**, and now, she was stuck in _this _predicament.

"Stop wasting my time, little girl. Just say it already," Natsume said coolly. He had a hard time thinking up what he was going to say. He didn't want to sound _too_ cold, or else Mikan might run away angry at him again, neither did he want to sound sweet and considerate, because that was Ruka's job and it would damage his reputation.

"Eh... see I..." Just like Natsume, Mikan was having a hard time with words. Mikan took in a deep breath. For now, this was what she could say: "Can I sit beside you?"

"Do whatever you want," Natsume replied, cold as ever. In reality, what his heart wanted to say was: 'Of course. Sit beside me and never ever go away again.' But men have their pride and reputation to take care of so... say good-bye to that cheesy line.

Mikan sat beside him, pulling up her legs and resting her chin on her knees.

_[A/N: Did that make sense? P.M. me or put it in your review if you couldn't understand]_

Silence presided over them for a few minutes.

"What's wrong, little girl?" Natsume asked, not taking his eyes off his manga, but clearly not reading. The artwork and shading and toning on the pieces of paper were just cover-ups so that he wouldn't look like he was _interested._

Scoff. Like **he** would be interested in what Mikan had to say. He was, after all, Natsume Hyuuga. But then again...

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'?" Mikan asked back, lifting her chin from her knees.

"You've been unusually quiet these past few days. Don't think I don't notice. I'm not as stupid and dense as you are," Natsume replied, eyes still fixed on aforementioned book and face still as expressionless.

"..Nothing much.." Mikan lied.

"If—" Natsume cut himself. Yeah right he was going to say it. No way. He was not going to say it. He was not going to say it. He was not going to—

"If something's bothering you, you could tell me."

_What was THAT about, Natsume Hyuuga? Have you forgotten who you are? You are THE Black Cat!_

Natsume mentally berated himself. He had always hated this part about Mikan.

What part, you ask? The part where she could make him act _completely_ unlike himself and that was just.. ugh. Don't even **start.**

Mikan shot Natsume a look enveloped by a mix of so many emotions. She looked .. confused, shocked, indecisive, sad, regretful...

'_...and adorable'_ the voice inside Natsume's head whispered.

"I—" Mikan started, feeling those tears well up in the corners of her eyes.

Since that time when she told Persona that she was going to give up her memories for the sake of Natsume, she had tried not to cry.

When she looked at her friends: their smiling, happy faces, she couldn't bear to tell them the truth.

She's tried to tell them. So many times.

So many heart-wrenching, heart-breaking times.

She had attempted to not care about them once. And what had that resulted to? Well, let's just say Mikan, on the ground, apologizing for being such a pain-in-the-neck that day.

She could't. She just couldn't. It hurt too much.

"Natsume..." Mikan could feel herself breaking. Shattering into little minute pieces. And that was quite evident in her voice.

_God, this was so not how I hoped my last day with memories would be. _

Natsume finally looked up from his manga book. His eyes met with Mikan's. Her eyes were filled with so much sadness, pleading.

Though he knew not for what, he couldn't help himself.

His arms involuntarily snaked themselves around Mikan's shoulders to pull her closer.

Mikan was pulled to him so that her face was on his chest.

At first Mikan didn't know how to react, but with Natsume's strong, but gentle grip around her shoulders, and her face on his chest, she just felt... protected.

And then that was it.

Mikan cried like the cry baby everybody knew she was. And she didn't care. Natsume was with her right now, and she felt like she didn't need to worry about anything else.

Really, she was pathetic like this, she knew. But somehow, in Natsume's arms right now, it didn't matter whether or not she looked like some sort of dramatic girl in one of those romance/drama stories she used to read online.

Because she felt safe with Natsume. And that's all that mattered.

**

* * *

**

CLICK!

Blinding flash of white.

**CLICK!**

Agitated grunt.

**CLICK!**

"Imai! Stop that already!" Ruka protested and tried to wriggle out of the sight of the camera. The handcuffs left little room for him to run about, though.

**CLICK!**

"Can you _imagine_ how much money I'm gonna be making for these?" Hotaru asked, more to herself than to Ruka.

"I can't _possibly_," Ruka said in a sarcastic tone as he tried once more to escape the flickers of the camera.

**CLICK!**

"Arg! Stop it already!" Ruka shouted in frustration.

And surprisingly enough, Hotaru stopped in her picture-taking endeavours and resorted to just browsing through the previously taken photos.

"You stopped?" Ruka asked, more out of shock than of curiosity.

"Look, as much as I enjoy watching you suffer and making incredible amounts of money out of it, I wouldn't want to see you go blind because of me ..taking pictures of you, that is," Hotaru stated in that matter-of-fact voice of hers.

Ruka stared at her for a moment, barely believing that Hotaru said that, and just about ready to hear her add something added to that like, oh, maybe: 'Your fan girls would kill me' or perhaps 'If you would go blind my income would go down by A LOT'

But she didn't say anything like that, and she had that passive expression on her face, but there was this slight tinge of red which was climbing up to her cheeks, and Ruka just couldn't help but smile.

From her peripheral vision Hotaru caught a glimpse of the blonde-haired boy smiling, and she could feel the heat climbing up her cheeks even more.

"Hey Imai-san, 5 hours is almost up, you know," Ruka started, turning away a bit to hide the growing red that was spreading on his own cheeks.

Hotaru resumed browsing over the pictures on her digital camera, feigning ignorance to Ruka's previous statement.

After some seconds of silence, Ruka attempted to start again, "Should we go to Narumi-sensei now and—"

"Do you want to?" Hotaru said in such a low voice that was more like her breathing than her asking a question.

"What?" Ruka asked, turning to face her.

Hotaru looked up from her camera and gazed into Ruka's eyes for some time.

"It was nothing," Hotaru lied.

"No, it wasn't nothing," Ruka said, his tone of voice a bit more serious than it was before.

"It was," Hotaru said, scoffing softly and returning her gaze back to her camera.

Ruka shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows a bit and frowning slightly. "In that case, should we go to Narumi-sensei and get the key?"

Truth be told, he didn't want to. He enjoyed being in Hotaru Imai's company, no matter how ridiculous the things she made him do were and no matter how much she was making him suffer. But, being the considerate person that he was, he couldn't just ignore Hotaru's feelings and do things the way he wanted it to be. He had to take Hotaru's feelings into consideration too.

"Later; I have some important things to do," Hotaru replied, walking to her table, sitting down on the opposite chair and proceeding to make an account of income, sales, and some other charts and graphs and illustrations and other cryptic things that Ruka had yet to decipher.

Ruka felt somewhat relieved that she had things to do. The ache he felt when his hand was uncomfortably dragged along with her writing and all that was nothing compared to the great feeling that he felt whenever he was around Hotaru.

The happiness he felt overlooked the pain. Because Hotaru was there.

* * *

"I'm really sorry, okay Natsume?" Mikan said in a muffled voice, her face still buried in Natsume's chest.

"Why's that?" he said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"I'm making your shirt all wet and it has my snot all over it now. Don't worry though. I'll be sure to take it from you later so that I can wash it and give it back to you tom—" she was cut by the realization that there wasn't any tomorrow. This resulted to her clinging onto Natsume's shirt tighter and crying even harder.

"Pay no attention to the shirt. I can have it washed myself. What happened?" Natsume said, concern apparent in his low voice. Right now, pride had to be put aside. Just for now.

"I..." Mikan started, then broke out into tears again. "I'm sorry if I'm being a cry baby, Natsume. I—You're free to call me one right now. I'll totally understand if you do. Call me a cry baby, Natsume."

"No, stupid. I'm not gonna call you a cry baby. Now tell me what's wrong," Natsume said in a soft, reassuring voice.

Mikan sighed. It was now or never.

"Natsume, if..." Mikan paused. "You see, I... A few days ago I—met Persona."

Mikan gasped shortly when Natsume suddenly tightened their grip on Mikan's shoulders and lifted her up to make Mikan's gaze directly latched on Natsume's [gorgeous] eyes.

"Persona?" He asked, his voice filled with bitter resentment.

Mikan shifted her eyes to avert them from looking into Natsume's demanding ones. "Yes."

"What were you doing with Persona?" he said coolly, but his eyes were demanding.

"I—I made an exchange with him," Mikan replied.

One of Natsume's eyebrows rose questioningly. "What _kind_ of exchange?"

"I told him that—" Mikan paused and considered the consequences of what could happen if she told him. Certainly, this day would NOT be a peaceful one.

"**Tell** me," he commanded.

"**Promise** you won't get mad," she pleaded, eyes asking for a silent forgiveness of what was to come.

"Like** hell** I will, little girl," Natsume declared, the anger building up inside of him threatening to burst out at any given moment.

Natsume stood up, pulling Mikan by the shoulders along with him.

"You're telling me what exchange you made with Persona. Now," Natsume instructed.

Mikan broke away from Natsume's strong grasp on her shoulders. It was _really_ starting to hurt.

Natsume, noticing this as well, obliged to letting go.

Mikan hesitated. "No."

"Stop being an idiot and tell me!" Natsume shouted, frustrated.

"No!" Mikan argued.

"Do you _know_ what you've gotten **into**, you stupid, stupid, **STUPID** little girl?!" Natsume bellowed.

"**YES! **I know perfectly well! **Now, **I'm **sorry** if you have something against that or if you're **freakin' ****worried** about me because I'm your f**riend** or whatever crap you have to say, okay?!" Mikan retorted, anger rising up inside of her as well. She emphasized a lot of words in those few sentences, but when the phrase 'because I'm your friend' escaped her lips, she couldn't help but feel this painful sting in her heart.

And it felt so bad. So unbelievably bad.

God, **why** did she have to fall in love with this perverted jerk!

Don't you people see how infuriated she was? She was using words she'd never used.. ever. Like, 'freakin' and 'crap'. Yup, those were definitely not words that she used on a regular basis.

In fact, she was surprised that Natsume and some other people used those words had rubbed off on her—rather, she was surprised she had known how to even USE it in a sentence.

Trying to shrug off the cold eyes piercing her indignant ones, she decided that hiding the truth forever wasn't going to change anything—but she had no reason to explain herself to Natsume. Not like he cared, anyway. HA! He'd probably be basking in all of his manga's glory now if Mikan hadn't persistently forced him to get stuck with him for five hours.

But you really don't go lying and yelling on the love of your love's face—it's like, totally unromantic—unless you're fighting about how you both love each other and it's starting to piss you off because you can't do anything right because you're too busy thinking about each other.

Yeah, now that would be romantic.

**Oh God**, Mikan was reading too many romance novels. She was pulling totally clichéd situations out of books and trying to piece them together with this. Too bad the pieces don't fit.

Back to the point.

Mikan was standing her ground. If there was one thing she was going to be doing before she had her hippocampus altered or something so that she couldn't process the memories or have them just stopped from probably floating around in her cerebral cortex for easy access or something—she wasn't sure, she wasn't really the most attentive person in Science when they started discussing the brain: her loud snores during said class were proof enough for that—she was going to stand up to Natsume.

"Little girl, why the—hell won't you tell me?" Natsume demanded, resisting the urge to swear. Mikan had once rather adorably made him promise not to curse anymore, and so he did. Who could resist her sweet smile?

"Why do **you** care anyway!" Mikan practically shouted. It was more of a comeback rather than a question, really. The tears were stinging the back of her eyes, and she had all that dignity to act composed even though she just wanted to cry right now. Perhaps later she could compensate by finding a good tub of ice cream and drown herself in its sweetness and the unbelievably sad romance movies she had stocked up in her room.

Natsume, though he did everything and tried to keep it bottled up and thrown into the sea, could not hold it in anymore. "Because, whether you like it or not, you stupidly oblivious girl, I've fallen in love with you and I just can't help but care!"

* * *

A/N: I'm sure you skipped the author's note in the beginning of this (although I wish to believe otherwise, but if you really didn't, then...), so scroll over there now, please? I think it's pretty relevant.

_OH_, and to those who've read my other story [Five Days Together] before, I would appreciate it if you go there now. I've revised the first three chapters already, and I'm on my way to revising the others :)


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**AFTERNOON (2)**

* * *

Ruka liked it. Watching her up close like this without having to come up with stupid excuses like she's getting annoying for blackmailing her and stuff, even if in truth he enjoys any kind of relationship they could have—even if it was hating each other or chasing each other through the endless halls of the academy—was a nice thing. He just wanted to be with her.

Oh **God,** that sounded like something taken straight out from a radio drama.

After silence, Hotaru finally spoke up. She had debated with herself for the time of the silence whether she was gonna ask it or not but, well, she decided to go with it anyhow.

"So how's your relationship with Mikan coming along? Formulated a plan to snatch her away from Hyuuga yet?" she said emotionlessly, still fixing screws into her invention.

**-Hotaru's POV-**

I saw Ruka look at me like I had grown two heads for a moment. Then – get this – the guy laughed!

Laughed! He laughed! At what I said! Ruka laughed at what I said!

Okay, I see you're not getting my drift here.

See, I asked him something I thought could spark up some sort of conversation between us. Sure, I might not be the most talkative person in the world, but I do act civil and spike up conversations, you know?

And I had thought I picked something that was interesting—for him, at least.

And it certainly would be for me, too, because it was, after all, Ruka's lov—

Nothing. I said nothing. Forget that.

Let's move on.

Anyway, as I said, he laughed.

I bit the inside of my cheek to fight back the end of my mouth's involuntary interest to point upwards—in other words: smile. His laughter was contagious, but I really didn't want to share laughter in something I didn't even know about. Actually, I didn't want to share laughter in anything unless it was some plan to get me more profits.

He laughed for a few good seconds, and I just stared him down in what I hoped was an intense glare until his laughter died down a bit.

Needless to say, when he looked at me and returned right back into his fit of hysterics, I realized that I was staring him down with a curious expression on my face and my facial expressions were contorted in all sorts of really weird angles. Then I realized they were quite uncomfortable, and I was embarrassed for pulling that face off on him, but tried to hide that fact.

He didn't have to know that I was embarrassed. Nope, no way. We could always pretend he was just having illusions or something like that. Yup. Good escape plan.

But when he noticed me blushing and embarrassed as hell—and I swear I had tried to fight it but failed miserably to do so—he immediately stopped his laughing fit and gazed intently at me.

"You were serious?" he asked, sounding shocked.

_What?_ Why wouldn't I? What happened? Could it be that I had been too busy with my inventions that I had tuned out of the school's latest? This could not be. My career is going _down_ if I'm not kept up-to-date.

I gave him a look that I only trusted would bring out the message 'Do I look like I'm not being entirely serious about this or what?'

His face became solemn. "I gave up on Mikan months ago."

"Why?" I managed to squeak out. Somehow, I had my hopes up for—oh, like admitting it to you would do any difference. It had taken a huge bite out of my ego to admit it to myself, and I'm not going on and telling it for everyone to hear, got that?

He shrugged and looked away. I thought he had some painful memories—perhaps got flat-out rejected with the already flame-caster-infatuated idiot of a best friend of mine and refused to bring it up? A possibility. Sometimes Mikan was insensitive when it came to being true to her feelings, I could give her that. Otherwise she was **OVER**sensitive. Like, say, trying to hug me every morning like it's the end of the world.

But then I noticed something. Was that a faint hint of red creeping up to his face? Instantly, hopes were high again, but I quickly smashed them into obliteration before they could rise too high. Wouldn't want to get hopes up too high. Too much risks taken to get there.

But this little, tiny spark still remained. I figured it wouldn't hurt too much to overlook it ..for the time being, at least.

Then I noticed that Ruka was looking at me now.

"Do I have to answer?" he told me in that sweet voi—sweaty.

Yeah. That's what I had meant to say. In that sweaty voice of his. Sweaty voice. Uh huh.

Who says I meant to say sweet? Pfft! Of course not! Who would call his voice sweet other than his adoring fan girls? Not me, for sure. Ha! Course not. It's not like it gets to me: those eyes of his that drive me craz—

Crabby.

Crackle?

Crayons!

Crayons?

No, not crayons.

I don't even know how to use crabby in a sentence. Is that even a word? Crackle, too. Like I know what they mean. Not that I'm admitting it or anything. Of course I knew what I had meant to say. I... uhm...

Crappy! Or, or, better yet: cranky!

Uh huh. His eyes are so pathetically ugly that it gets me cranky. Yup. Cranky.

**Oh God**, I'm making a fool of myself to myself. How could I get any more insane than this?

I am suddenly snapped back to reality when I see Ruka staring at me with a curious expression. This brings me to the humiliating knowledge that I've been spacing out while denying liking him to myself.

Oh, wait.

No, you must have taken that the wrong way. I do not—repetition to that: **NOT**—like him or anything like that.

It's not like I'm one of his die-hard fans or something or that I secretly have a copy of each and every one of his pictures put between pages 56 and 57 of the blue book I have hidden second to the last one on the third layer of my bookshelf so as not to look conspicuous and stuff. No, of course not.

But for my personal reasons, it's best you stay away from said book anyhow.

"Imai? You okay?" Ruka asked me, waving a hand in front of me. It seems I've been spacing out for a bit longer than I thought I had.

"Mhm," I managed to mutter, snapping out of my trance. "About what you said." I started, hoping he understood what I was trying to ask. And, un-disappointingly, he did.

"Do I really have to answer to that?" Ruka mumbled.

"Wait," I motioned, scrambling for something in my drawer.

I held up a video camera triumphantly, and Ruka almost animatedly fell from his seat. You know, like in those anime shows you get to watch? Yeah, that kind of animated fall.

I turned it on and moved and adjusted it so that it had a perfect angle of Ruka's face. God, he was so—

I'm going to stop myself before I get started again, alright?

"Now, talk," I ordered him.

He mumbled something underneath his breath, and I caught 'If you weren't so' and 'I wouldn't tolerate' and 'I really have to stop'

"Start," I said flatly.

"Well..." Ruka fidgeted. He wasn't looking at the camera. He looked everywhere **but**, actually.

"Nogi, you're wasting the energy of these batteries," I told him as an excuse.

Again, he muttered some things under his breath, but this time all I caught was 'Then turn it off'

Nevertheless, he started talking. "I fell in love with another girl, alright?" He admitted, as a familiar red color splattered themselves all over his face.

I'm not going to deprive myself of this one thing, okay? I'm gonna say this once—loud and clear and for all of you [Except maybe Ruka himself] to hear—he looked really adorable right now.

I cocked one eyebrow at him, telling him to continue. He wasn't planning on saying anything about it, though. That was pretty clear from the way his face was right now.

So I turned off the video cam and placed it on the table. I wasn't THAT cold-hearted, you know?

Alright, maybe I just made exceptions for this one person but—hey, that was completely out of the picture, okay? Let's just leave it at me performing an act of charity.

Ruka looked positively shocked at my actions and decided, finally, that it was for the better of him, whatever reasons I had for passing up such an opportunity as this.

Anyways, I started, without video camera in hand [it feels so out of place not to be in my hand], "Okay, I put aside the videocam, so tell me."

"No way," he answered almost instantly.

"Look, I'm not going to be making as much money as I could if I don't know all of my blackmailing victim's secrets, so I can either find them all out the easy way, or the hard way."

Ruka looked at me incredulously. He knew that I knew how to force him to tell. He knew what I was capable of. And somehow, that shook him up and fear was written on his face.

I smirked inwardly. I'm gifted with threatening talents. Really, it's a blessing.

Ruka shrugged and looked away.

"No way in hell am I going to give you her name flat out," he said, eyes focused on the tile that was about 34th to the left of the room, from his perspective like that, and 52nd to him from the North.

"But I'll give you hints. You're smart enough to guess after that," Ruka mumbled.

I felt a little spine-tingling sensation. Sure, it was just a simple statement. But it did not escape me that in that very same sentence he had somehow complimented me of sorts. I resisted the temptation to smile. And I luckily fought it and won.

* * *

Mikan stared at Natsume in dumb amazement. Let the 'stupidly oblivious' part slide and she just got herself an all-out confession. From Natsume Hyuuga.

She blinked a few times. She looked up at the sky.

"What are you looking up for?" Natsume mumbled, eyes averted from Mikan, the blush evident in his handsome face.

"Pigs must be flying, or I'm just really deaf and have started imagining things," Mikan muttered.

Natsume scoffed.

"_What part of 'I've fallen in love with her' does she not understand?"_ the arrogant voice in Natsume's head returned.

"_The part where you just told her that out of the blue!"_ sweet side answered.

"_It so was not out of the blue!" _

"_Yes it was."_

"_But seriously, is me falling in love with her that hard to believe? I mean, flying pigs?!"_

"_Yeah! That's just mean!" _

For once the voices were in peace. And Natsume had no trouble deciding what to do next.

Shut up and wait until Mikan realized that he was really serious and starts flustering 'cause that's just who she is and then finally decides on her reaction.

Yup. Good strategy.

Mikan stared at him intently. Seriously? Natsume in love with her? Maybe she suddenly got sucked off into some sort of Dream World that she invented because this was everything that she had always dreamed about.

Seeing the seriousness in his eyes, Mikan gulped.

What was she supposed to say? That she had always loved him and that because of that she decided to have her memories thrown away to become a puppet and do missions? Nah. Let's resort to the other option, shall we?

"I..." Mikan started. "I don't know what to say."

Natsume's face fell noticeably.

"No, no, it's not that!—I don't like you—No, I DO like you, actually I—What am I saying? Uhm...—" Mikan panicked.

But Natsume had known her for too long. He could read her actions. He resisted the temptation to smile. Inside, he was grinning like he'd never smiled before.

Then he closed the gap between them and sealed Mikan's mouth with his lips.

The way they kissed said everything. There was no need for words. The electricity passing through both of them and travelling through to the other person by some supernatural way that neither of them cared to explain was taking care of everything.

In their kiss they shared the words that were never spoken. The little 'I love yous' that they could never tell each other before. The words that they had always, always kept in their hearts and silently wished for the other to say, were being said. Finally.

When he pulled away Mikan was blushing like mad, but it was evident she hadn't regretted it or felt angry about it or anything like that. Just that she had never been kissed before.

"I..." Mikan looked up in his eyes. "I really, really love you, Natsume."

Natsume wrapped his arms around Mikan. For some reason, he felt like something big was going to happen. Like if he didn't hug Mikan tight enough, she was going to go away. Like she was going to go somewhere far, far away.

And whether or not he tried to hide it, the truth was that Natsume was scared. He didn't want to lose Mikan. **No.**

Not now.

Not ever.

"Tell me what your exchange with Persona was about," he said in a low voice, still hugging Mikan.

"I..." Mikan gulped. "Natsume, I'm sure you're really going to get mad at me for this, but..." She paused in hesitation. "Can I just—tell you—later? At 10 p.m."

She knew perfectly well that the procedure was to commence at 9:45. But no way was she telling Natsume that. He wouldn't agree. He'd probably beat the living hell out of anyone who tried to contradict. But she couldn't bear him hurting anymore. And this was the only way.

"Promise me," Natsume ordered.

"I...promise," that little lie broke Mikan's heart. She didn't like lying to Natsume. Not to the person she loved.

Finally, they pulled away from each other, but Natsume kept his grip on Mikan's hand.

Mikan smiled at Natsume the best smile she could give him.

It made Natsume's insides turn. It wasn't a real smile. Something was really wrong.

"See you later then, Natsume," Mikan said in a cheerful tone.

"Hn," Natsume answered. He reluctantly let go of her hand as she ran off towards the dormitories.

When Mikan turned round the corner, she could feel the tears already. This was definitely a great last day with memories. She found out the person she loved loved her back, and that was already more than enough.

But still, the knowledge that these were the last few moments left with all of them hurt her.

And somehow, knowing that Natsume loved her, and would probably be frustrated as hell once she lost her memories, was more painful than thinking that maybe he wouldn't care.

Because whether she liked it or not, she knew she was going to hurt him. And that was everything she'd been trying to avoid.

* * *

**A/N:** So. I'm sorry it took me a while to update, even though I pretty much had this done for a few days now. I was just hesitant with it. Anyway, leave a review. Leaving a simple smiley could make my day :D


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 6

**SUNDOWN **

* * *

Mikan stared at the photograph that was in her hands. It was a picture taken of them during an event that Mikan had suggested. It was a swimming type of party. Hotaru had invented a sort of pool—it had many cool features to it, but let's not go into unnecessary details—and Mikan had suggested they hold a sort of party to celebrate the end of exams.

Hotaru obliged: after 3 days of never-ending begging from Mikan, and after being secretly pulled aside by Natsume to bribe her into going through with what Mikan wanted.

Natsume paid a good amount. How could she _not_ give in?

They also had some food prepared, and Mikan volunteered to serve for all of them.

They had a lot of fun. And that was evident in their smiles. Mikan had always wondered if 15 years from that day they would still be smiling like that, but at this rate, it didn't seem like she was going to find out.

She could feel tears and snot now, so she grabbed some tissue and blew into it fiercely. Then she threw it to somewhere far away where a huge heap of tissue presided in.

Then she put the photograph along with some other memoirs in a box. She was going to have to give them to Persona later. He had told her that she was going to have to burn them.

Next she found a necklace. It was a silver necklace, with a sapphire (her favorite stone) shaped into something close to a rose (her favorite flower) as a charm.

Natsume had been the one to give this to her. It was the gift he gave the first birthday she had from the first time that she realized that she was in love with him. She remembers it clearly. Natsume called her to the sakura tree, and it was really cold. It was 2 hours right after the New Year's party they had. She was wearing a violet jacket that night, and underneath were her Hello Kitty pajamas. Natsume was still in his uniform, perhaps on his way to another mission.

She had squealed in joy and hugged Natsume when she saw it, and blushed when the realization hit her that she was holding on to Natsume too tight.

"Have a happy birthday," he had said softly before jumping off into the darkness.

Now Mikan was letting the necklace dangle from her hand, staring at it in awe.

How much this cost, she didn't even want to talk about. She had seen something remotely close to this in Central Town once, and it cost more than a year of her allowance might have amounted to. And she had a feeling this was custom-made and cost far more than just that.

She put it on her neck, and played with the charm with her index finger and thumb. Maybe Persona would let her keep at least this one memoir.

She finished with the rest of her things and had just about cleaned out her room. She looked for the packaging tape she kept in her desk drawer and sealed the box.

She took out a permanent marker and labeled it in big, black bold letters:

**Mikan Sakura's Treasures**

* * *

"Well, she's in our class," Ruka said, biting his lower lip a bit. "She's smart, and she's really beautiful."

Hotaru listened intently. Of course she tried to look like she wasn't all that interested, but… well, she was.

"She can make me smile even when she's not trying; and she really gets on my nerve sometimes, but I love her all the same. And she makes me think about her all the time or doing the smallest things that probably don't even matter to a normal person, and she just…drives me crazy." Ruka admitted, blushing like fresh tomatoes.

"Sounds like you really like this girl," Hotaru commented, feeling a bit of disappointment and sadness in her heart.

"Yeah, yeah, I do," Ruka confessed.

Hotaru had had enough. She could not take it. "Let's go to the stupid gay teacher for the key now."

"Wha—" Ruka started, but was cut by Hotaru's abrupt standing up and getting the duck scooter thingy.

"I said we're getting the key."

"Oh," Ruka answered, a tad disappointed.

They were floating in silence when Ruka spoke up. He was tired of not knowing what she felt. Not knowing let your hopes hanging in the air too much.

He spoke up. "The girl I love… she's a really great girl. She proved she was better at her alice than an upperclassman with the same alice once. And she's a really great best friend. I always dream about her, and I keep on finding ways to be with her and—"

"Shut up already," Hotaru said, rather colder than before.

"No. This girl I love is really great, and she's not really the most perfect person, but she's perfect in my eyes. And if she asked me to do something insanely stupid and I had to go to the ends of the world to do it, I'd probably be stupid enough to do it anyhow. And I really, really love her."

Hotaru scoffed and turned to face him. "And who's this unfortunate damsel who has to unluckily be in the receiving end of your stupid love?"

"God, Hotaru Imai. Can I make it any more obvious?" Ruka sighed in defeat.

"What do you mean make it any more obvious? All I've gotten from your professing of your _undying _love for this—rather very unlucky—_girl_ is that she's definitely stupid for letting someone like you fall in love with her," she said, pronouncing 'girl' like it was dirt on the bottom of her shoe.

"What do you _mean_ someone like _me_?!" Ruka retorted, quite offended.

Hotaru thought of a good comeback. Sadly, all that she could think to describe Ruka were positive adjectives. She turned her back on him again. "Nothing."

"Look, this girl I love probably doesn't deserve to be loved by someone like me, I get that. _But you know what? _I'd do anything to find out what she feels for me. And even if she told me that she hated me, I would probably still love her with the same intensity, if not any more, I had before and now." Ruka told her in a serious tone.

"Really, and who is this unlucky girl?" Hotaru said in a tone of disgust and mock fascination.

"**God**, woman, how dense can you get? And I thought you were smart!" Ruka answered, raising his hands up in resignation and shaking his head softly.

"Well I'm **sorry** if I'm not who you expected, alright? So why don't you just come straight out and tell me the name of this doomed maiden?" Hotaru retorted, her voice raising a bit.

"Hotaru Imai," Ruka sighed.

"What?! Stop _calling_ me. I _know_ you're talking to me. We're the only two in this empty hall. I was _asking_ you what her name was," Hotaru said indignantly, annoyed. She crossed her arms across her chest to show her annoyance.

Ruka stared at her. How blunt did he need to be?!

"I was not **calling** you, Hotaru Imai. You asked me what the name of this girl was, and I told you her name. Do I need to spell it out for you? I love **you**, Hotaru Imai. **You're** the doomed girl who is on the receiving end of my stupid love," Ruka said calmly. If that wasn't a straight-out confession, he didn't know what was anymore.

Hotaru stared at him.

"Oh."

_

* * *

_

Dear Hotaru,

_I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this soon enough. The truth is, I'm going to get all of my memories erased tonight. It's so that Natsume doesn't need to do the stupid missions anymore. Persona agreed to let me replace him, on the condition of my memories' erasure. I know it's stupid, but Hotaru, I want you to know that you'll always be my best friend, even if I can't remember you. Please take care of Natsume and all of our other friends. From 7 p.m., after dinner, my training starts. Then by 9:45 we will commence the operation._

_Later at 10 I promised I'd meet up with Natsume at the sakura tree. Please go there by then and explain to him the situation. I couldn't find the words to tell him. By then the operation must be done, or at least halfway there, so he can't do anything anymore. I love you, Hotaru. Forever and always._

_Love lots,_

_Mikan Sakura. _

_P.S. Make sure that Natsume doesn't do anymore missions, okay? Otherwise everything I'm doing will be put to waste. No matter what he says, stop him, okay? I'm leaving him to you._

_I'll meet you again soon, and I won't remember you, but let's be friends again, okay?_

Mikan scanned the letter one more time for any errors. After deciding that it would be alright, she placed it in a clean white envelope that she had prepared for this day.

_To: Hotaru Imai_

_From: Mikan Sakura_

She wrote this at the back of the envelope. She added some hearts just because she felt like it.

She glanced up at the clock. 6:15 p.m.

It was time for dinner. She put the envelope in her pocket to leave in Hotaru's room later.

She walked towards the door, placed her hand on the knob, turned it and walked out of the door. She took in everything in the hall. This was the last time she was going to see these, and tomorrow, it would be her first time again.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this is probably the shortest chapter I've written for this story so far. The ending for this chapter isn't the best, but please bear with it :)

Sorry also for the extremely long time to update. This file's been sitting around our laptop for some time now, but since I can't find time to upload it since there's the torture--I mean, SCHOOL, well.. I only got the chance now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**Nightfall.**

**

* * *

  
**

Walking into the cafeteria, you'd think that nothing was wrong at all. Everything was the same. And somehow, it kind of pained Mikan to see everyone as happy as they always were when she was left with a doomed fate.

Before she opened the cafeteria doors, she tried to wipe away the sadness evident on her face and replaced it with a fake—yet believable—smile.

She lined up, and when her turn came she flashed the mechanical robot programmed to give her her food a smile and went on to give a polite thank you.

She walked her tray to their table. The table that was always reserved for them. Her and her friends, that is. Silently, she wondered if tomorrow she would still be eating here.

Soon enough Nonoko, Anna, and Yuu came, apparently thoroughly tired with the five hours of torture. Koko and Sumire arrived not long afterwards, hiding an obvious red tinge of their faces with the fake glare they gave each other.

"Good evening guys," Mikan greeted fake cheerily.

"Good evening, Mikan-chan," Yuu greeted politely.

"Whoa. You sure are eating A LOT of food today. What's with? I thought you were saving your money for the next Central Town outing," Sumire said, in her usual manner.

"Oh.. nothing much. I figured that I should spend my money now, while I'm well and fine, in case something happens, you know?" Mikan replied rather nonchalantly.

At first they all just stared at her. When did MIKAN think about the future? After all, she** was** the live-in-the-present-and-do-what-you-want-to kind of girl.

When Mikan finally realized the curious stares they'd been giving her, she forced out a slight laugh. "Oh, don't mind me. I've been reading too many romance novels these days."

They could only stare more. Mikan? Reading? **BOOKS?**

The world must be crumbling.

"Uh.. yeah, haha," was Mikan's only response.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, they carried on eating their dinner.

Natsume arrived.

The moment the huge cafeteria doors slammed open, all heads had turned to look. Ignoring all the eyes that were focused on him, he walked the way he normally did towards _their_ table. With each step he took, Mikan's thoughts were in a mess. How would he act? Would he tell everyone about their feelings for each other? Would he act the same? Does he know my secret? Maybe he went to Persona and asked. No, that couldn't be. He wouldn't. Would he? Will he get mad at me for eating too much and getting fat again? Hopefully not so.

All this she managed to stop from penetrating Koko's mind reading alice by her own. Nullification had its advantages.

Finally Natsume sat down.

Eyes grew significantly, mouths were slightly left hanging, and a few gasps were even heard.

Natsume had sat down beside Mikan.

Now, I know you're probably thinking: _So what? Does that even matter? They've sat beside each other countless of times. What's new?_

The thing is, they hadn't sat beside each other during a **dinner** for 4 months now.

Four months ago as they went on to have their dinners, Mikan and Natsume got into a little quarrel. Natsume had said something about her wanting to sit beside him and such, and in Mikan's fury she hastily shouted, "N-no way would I want to sit beside you! I'm just forced to because there's a limited number of seats on this table. Fine. To prove it to you, I'm never sitting beside you for a dinner. Ever." Natsume had smirked and said, "You won't be able to resist." "Will too! The only time I'll sit beside you if I was converted—by God's miracle, for sure—to one of your _desperate_ fan girls and fall in love with you!"

Of course after that there was the fight between Mikan and Sumire for the 'desperate' part of her rebuttal, but that's not the point. The point is that Mikan had announced, with that loud voice of hers, that she was not to sit beside Natsume for a dinner. That is, unless she fell in love with him.

Which is sorta-kinda true, but they didn't know that. Yet.

They waited for a reaction from Mikan. To make him go away, perhaps?

There was none.

She just sat there, eyes focused intently on the lame food which was served, and suddenly bananas being yellow was such a fascinating discovery.

"Does this mean that..?" Sumire started, unable to quite finish the sentence.

"..that Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun are..?" Nonoko and Anna said in almost-unison voices.

"..in love with each other now?" Koko finally ended.

The spotlight was on them.

"Uhm..." was all Mikan could mutter.

"And what would you do if we were?" Natsume grunted in response, only as loud as his normal speaking voice, and yet it seemed to the cafeteria like it was amplified a million times because of its significance to the student population, and if you listened well enough, you could probably hear the echo of it.

And with that sentence, everything was made clear, and the students went back to what they were s'posed to be doing.

The other members of their table could only stare. Sure, they knew about the obvious secret mutual feelings they had, but they just never expected that—well, they weren't boyfriend-girlfriend officially but—and, technically speaking, they still kinda were—nevertheless, how could they jump to conclusions and—because of that does this mean that every day from now—oh, but—they sighed almost simultaneously, after realizing each one's thoughts' futility.

"So.." started Yuu, not really knowing what he was supposed to say, but taking the initiative to break the uncomfortable silence anyway, "..where's Imai-san and Nogi-san?"

And it was only then did the others realize that, in fact, the two individuals' presence was nowhere in the cafeteria.

When the cafeteria doors opened again, everyone's heads spun around. It wasn't because it was slammed open or anything. Nothing that could attract attention. In fact, everything that could NOT attract attention. It opened without the slightest trace of sound, and it opened at just the right size for someone to pass through. Which is what made it all the more suspicious.

Ruka entered first, head bowed down, the crimson of his face and his ears quite evident.

Following suit was Hotaru.

As they walked towards their table, all eyes followed. And when one's eyes strayed down, it would widen at the sight.

They were holding hands.

Ah, the tragedy that arises when four of the most influential and well-liked people in the academy become taken. Ah, the depression of all those desperate fans. Ah, such a bittersweet moment indeed.

* * *

If there was one thing I never wanted to end, it was dinner that moment.

Sure, it was pretty awkward, with Natsume and me.. you know. And Hotaru and Ruka.. well, you know that too.

Nevertheless, I never wished so fervently in my life that time would slow down. That time would wait for me. Wait for us.

And as I walk now to the office that holds the people and machines that will erase my memory, I can't help but feel kind of pitiful for myself. For not having the courage to live my years with more vibrancy, for not telling them because I was afraid.

But that will all be a blur after this, anyway.

I knocked, heard a faint 'come in', and turned the knob.

* * *

Natsume waited under the tree.

She promised. Promised she would come. Promised she would tell.

_Where on earth was she?_

She wasn't the type to lie. She wasn't up for making promises she couldn't keep, unless it was of the direst situations.

_What the hell was the dire situation?_

When he heard steps running towards him, panting, barely able to catch their breaths, his own breath hitched. And he felt that intuition that only comes from loving someone so much you're able to connect with this sort of random telepathy to them, and in an instant he knew he had to do something.

As the panicked faces of his friends—Hotaru and Ruka—greeted him, worry swept over.

Even more so when they started to relay the message in the note she had left.

They wouldn't believe it. Or rather, **couldn't** believe it.

_He needed to find her._

"ALWAYS. Always follow your heart. Because like some wise dude once said, 'even if it's on your left, it's always right'." That was something she had taught him. He couldn't forget it. Not when she said it with one of her genuine smiles. Not like that.

So if he couldn't forget it, he may as well use the advice.

They split up and ran. Looking around the campus, asking anybody and everybody they passed, hoping that somehow everything would be all right in the end.

_She had always taught them of happily ever afters. And although they refused to recognize even the possibility of it--they just couldn't stand the knowledge that maybe things wouldn't end happily ever after for her._

As they ran around some authorities shouted at them, warned them, gave threats on punishments if they did not stop their 'rowdiness'.

But that didn't matter now.

Whether they had to sleep on a bed of needles or jump off a building.

Right now, all that mattered was to find her, lock her in their arms, and be sure she was safe.

* * *

Finally, the door to the office—Room 213 at the 3rd floor—burst open. There Natsume stood, out of breath. He had finally found them.

Mikan was seated in the machine, all the wirings in place, and some contraption of sorts that was connected to her head. She was inside something that looked like a bubble.

And there was Persona. And the girl that knew how to work the machine, and the guards.

"Restrain him," Persona commanded.

The guards robotically moved to try and grab him. His agility when tired barely made him through avoiding the grasp of one.

"Let her go," he said, his tone even, his voice firm.

"No," Persona argued.

And the guards once more tried to catch him, but he moved swiftly and sent fire hurling towards them.

It pained Mikan to see the fire. He wasn't supposed to use his alice. He _knew_ what it did to him. And what it did to_ her _to see him like that.

Alices were activated by the guards as well, and all at once Natsume could feel the bullets that missed only by a slight margin, just scraping his skin.

Mikan flinched.

_Don't do this_, she wanted to whisper. _I can make it through._

But in reality she couldn't make it through. She was afraid. She was willing to do this, but it would be so much easier if Natsume just held her hand and let her do what she thought would be best for him.

The machine was switched on, and Natsume's eyes moved dangerously to the girl at the controls. Manoeuvring his way to the girl, guards kept getting in the way, and he couldn't even get a foot near her.

There wasn't a lot of time left. Slowly, ever so slowly, the machine drained out her memories.

_Her Grandpa. Who was he? Did she even have a grandpa? No, she didn't. Not that she recalls anymore. When she first came to school. Who made her go there? What was her school? No, she didn't have school. She doesn't remember ever going to school. Hotaru—what significance was that name to her life? Who owned it? Did she know? She... didn't. Alice—Alice what? Academy? What was that? Everything is becoming more and more a blur. There was.. there was someone there. Nat—Natsume, I think. Yes. Natsume. It's a nice name. I have to remember to tell him tha—Wait. What was—Who was Nat—_

"Mikan!" she heard.

For a moment everything cleared up again. Just hearing that voice of his.

She had a grandpa. Yes, she did. She went to school, and her best friend was Hotaru. And in Alice Academy, she met—yes, she had met the person she was going to love for the rest of her life with or without memories. Natsume. It's a nice name.

"Back out of this!" he said grimly.

"I.. don't want to. This is for you, Natsume," she whispered. But he heard.

"I can handle this on my own. But I can't handle—I can't..." he dodged another bullet, hurled another fireball, "...I can't handle losing you."

Tears fell down her face.

"Isn't that just sweet," Persona smirked.

"Shut the hell up," Natsume said.

And as was wished, he kept his peace.

"I love you, Natsume..." she said through tears.

He did not say anything back, but she knew. Knew in the way his eyes said everything he was feeling. Knew in that freaky telepathic connection of theirs.

Slowly, ever so slowly, more memories were drained out.

He tried to pass them, fire raging through his hands and scarring all that dared get in his way to that bubble.

* * *

Hotaru and Ruka tried to get pass the guards that blocked them from getting to that dreaded room. Everything, anything. They were futile efforts.

Hotaru couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe her uselessness in the face of a time when her best friend needed her most. Mikan.. she was the only one who ever understood her wholly.

She couldn't go.

She was too important, to too many people.

* * *

"I love you, Natsume," she repeated, her eyes half-closed, almost drifting to unconsciousness.

He was nearer now. There was the bubble. He ripped right through it, the panic that was inside him, the worry, the fear, all surfacing and giving him strength to do things he usually couldn't. This is what loving Mikan did to him. It gave him strength.

He hugged her firmly as he fumbled and tried to detach the wirings that were connected. He wouldn't let go. He couldn't.

"...forever," she whispered into his ear, her voice soft. And even when he couldn't see it, he knew that in their position in that tight embrace, she smiled.

He didn't see, but he knew it was one of those smiles.

Those smiles that were reserved just for him.

For him alone.

That was the way that smile was going to remain—forever.

_I love you too_, he tried to make himself say.

But there was no voice.

He was too afraid now. He didn't want to admit it, but he was scared. He didn't want it to be like this. No. Not because of him. Not because of anything. She deserved happiness. It was all she ever gave everyone else. Why couldn't she have it? It wasn't fair. _It wasn't._

"I—" he started.

But she had fainted in his arms. And as he looked at her face, serene and with a trail of tears on her cheeks, he knew she didn't remember anymore.

Didn't remember her past—didn't remember anything that happened before this moment. Didn't remember him, or all they'd been through.

And he had never felt so guilty all his life, and so regretful for his lack of strength.

* * *

Oh my. So, so terribly sorry for the insanely long time to update! I forgot that I haven't uploaded the seventh chapter . So here it is, guys. I hope you liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

**A NEW DAY.**

* * *

I walked down the halls of my new school.

It's strange, really. I feel like somehow all these corridors are familiar. And I never knew that you could actually feel nostalgia for a place you don't really know.

I stopped at a window to admire the scenery outside.

It was a beautiful day, I told myself.

I don't remember a lot about me. Except maybe my name is Mikan, and I have a nullification and stealing alice. These alices are very unique, so I have to study in this special school called Alice Academy.

I suppose I got amnesia or something, because when I woke up I was in a really white room which is what I now know as the hospital. There were flowers on my desk from some guy named Natsume. They were red anemones.

In the language of flowers, red anemones mean I love you.

Or so I read about this morning on the internet, anyway.

I don't know why he wanted to tell me he loved me. Maybe he just randomly picked some flowers and it coincidentally means I love you. But then that's highly unlikely. I don't even know why he gave me flowers in the first place.

Anyway, I want to meet him.

I resumed walking towards my class. Class-B, that Narumi-sensei told me. He's a wonderful teacher. Cheerful and all.

Oh yes, I just remembered. Later after dismissal I have to go to some training with someone named Persona. I wonder what it's for.

Well, I'll think about that when it comes.

For now, I have to make sure I make a good first impression on my classmates.

I hope they don't think I'm too stupid. Or cheerful.

I paused at the door, tidied up my uniform and my hair, then proceeded to opening it.

All eyes turned to me, and it was really uncomfortable.

"Ah, Mikan-chan," Narumi-sensei acknowledged, "have a seat over there, in the vacant one at the back."

As I walked to the said seat, everyone's eyes followed my movements. And for a moment, I wished I could be a sneaky ninja. Maybe then my movements would be too awesome-ful for their eyesight.

I took my seat and faced my seatmate.

His crimson eyes stared back at me.

I don't know how it's possible, but for some reason I get this really tingly feeling inside. My heart is beating in a million bazillion pulses per second, or so it seems to me. It feels like it's going to rip out of my chest at any moment.

I don't suppose this is allowed, but maybe I can just give my heart to him right here and now.

It feels like it wants to be his, anyway, with the way it seems to threaten to rip right out of my rib cage.

"Hi," I finally squeaked.

He stared at me some more, his eyes showing something like expectancy, then of disappointment, then sadness.

I don't know how I'm able to read his eyes.

Maybe it's some sort of freaky telepathic connection, like what I read about in one of those fanfics on the Internet once.

"Hi," he said finally. His voice was cold, and monotone. But maybe my ears have some sort of damage to them, because the way my brain seemed to process it, it came as something sweet.

"I'm Mikan. Mikan Sakura," I paused. What else did I know about me? "Uh.. that's about all I know."

I half-expected him to give me a questioning look, and ask why I didn't know.

Instead he just nodded, and replied with, "I'm Natsume."

_Natsume_, I repeated in my head.

It's a nice name.

Maybe when I got that amnesia or whatever else sickness of mine, some knowledge you need in order to survive life got erased, too.

Because frankly,

I don't know how it's possible to feel like you're falling in love all over again for someone you've only met now.

**end.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Eep. I'm so happy that I was finally able to finish this story of mine (: I hope it turned out according to your expectations.And for those who are wondering, the hanging end was intended. I'm allowing you to formulate your own happily ever after to this one. If there are any corrections, feel free to point it out. I'm always glad to improve myself for you guys :D So again, thank you every much for staying tuned until this last chapter. Hope you enjoyed yourself. And would you be so kind as to leave a review? ;)


End file.
